Stiff Biscuit
Stiff Biscuit is a rock band from New Wuff'ssville formed in 1995. Along with the band Beenz, Stiff Biscuit helped popularize their genre of music and paved a pathway for bands such as Wuffkin Park. They are sometimes called SB, Stiff, or Biscuit. Formation In 1995, while working at a slow food resturaunt, a tatooist named Fred Wurst met a customer named Sam Lakes. While Sam was ordering his food, he started to chat with Fred. They found out that they shared many interests including music and Woorskating. They started a band called Stiff Biscuit with Fred on vocals and Sam on bass guitar. For the drums, Sam introduced Fred to his cousin, a drummer named John Weaso. The trio got together for a jam session one night and decided to look for a lead guitarist. Fred recruited a local guitarist named Tarry Olivo. They recorded a demo tape called Verbal Aqueducts. When the band Beenz was playing in the area, Fred was giving their bassist a tatoo, and started talking about music. Fred gave them the demo tape, which Beenz thought was pretty good, and wanted to know if the band made anymore songs. Tarry left, and the band was without a guitarist. John suggested a guitarist he knew from high school, Eas Borland. Eas joined and the band and they put together another mixtape called 0 Waila Bill Demo. Beenz came back and asked Sam if they had recorded any new material. Beenz listened to 0 Waila Bill Demo and was so impressed, they brought the band backstage to meet their producer. They showed him the demo tape and he decided to produce Stiff's music. The large group attracted the attention of a man walking He contacted Biscuit and offered them a contract. Most of the songs on the mixtape made it onto their first album, 0 Waila Bill, Yall$. The demo tape atracted the former DJ, DJ Crtical, of the band House of Pleasure, which had recently broke up. He played different songs with Stiff Biscuit, and when asked if he wanted to join the band, he replied with yes. 0 Waila Bill, Yall$ Their first album featured the songs from Stiff Biscuit's mixtape, and many more. While it was their first album, it wasn't the album that brought them commercial sucess. It was recorded in six days. Track listing is shown below #Outro #Clean #Real #Moving #Everybody loves me #Sweet #Checkmate #Clink #Greed #Stink Foot #Purple Flow #Mosquito #Nothing Insignificant Other Insignificant Other is the album that brought Stiff Biscuit commercial success. The first single, Cookie was a huge hit, and the second single, CM 8 Part Now, showed how Wurst wants to combine rock and hip hop. There was also two other singles, Fix Stuff and Dissarranged. #Outro #Nothing like this #Cookie #Fix Stuff #Disarranged #I'm Fixed #Everthing like you feat. Richardson Wills #Go off wandering #Nine 10 Ninety 9 #CM 8 Part Now ft. Meth Man #Problem? #Yes Sex #Show me What you lost #A Lesson Lost #Intro In the summer of 1999, Stiff played at Stonestock 99 3 day concert. On the second day was Stiff's performance. When they got on stage, they saw huge amounts of violence and destruction. During their performance of Fix Stuff, Wurst encouraged the crowd to "Fix Stuff". Once the song was done, the crowd was perfectly peaceful and everything was fixed. Vanilla Starfish and the Burger Flavored Water Their third studio album was released in 2000, snd followed up on their success. However, not everyone loved it. It was featured in lists such as "Waarian Top Rock List", "1001 albums you should avoid before you die", and "Absolute Worst Music In The Universe". There were videos made for all the singles, with the highest critically acclaimed video being the one for Freezer, using a hybrid of otherworldly special effects and cartoons. #Outro (Vanilla Starfish) #Burger #Your Generation #Empty Nelson #Your Way #Flyin (Hi-tech Jumbo Jet Version) #Dyin It Down #The Infinite #Getcha Groove off #Take a sniff around #It's NOT OK #Freezer #Hold Off #Flyin (Prmitive Bi-Plane Version) #Outro (Vanilla Starfish) Singles Your Generation Flyin (Hi-Tech jumbo Jet) Take a Sniff Around Your Way Freezer Instructions may vary In 2001, Eas left the band, leaviing the band without a guitarist. Biscuit started an audition for a new guitarist, and eventually recruited John Smith for the guitar part. In 2003, they released their fourth album, Instructions May Vary. It recieved 1 star or lower on its reviews. Eas Borland called it "A piece of crap; the band didnt do anything, it was more like a Fred solo album." #Re- exit #Eat you dead #Gimme the guitar #Underneath the crossbow #Up another night #Almost started #Break a bridge #Yellow light #The only infinity #Let me up #Populated world #Regular #Milker #Foot for the barricade #Behind Brown Eyes #Sink The Questionable lie In 2005, Eas returned to the band. Stiff released a short album, The Questionable lie. It was not promoted at all and was generally unheard of. The album was written without John Weaso, because he was battling drug addiction. Shortly after, Eas left again and the band went into a hiatus. Hiatus During this time the band didn't do much. Eas Borland worked full time with his own band, White Light Freezes. Bronze Viper One night in 2009, a link to Stiff's website which had been removed in 2005 appeared on Wurst's Chirper page. The website was back up once again and Stiff was planning a reunion. Later, the original lineup played together for the first time in eight years at their first show in Cazaar. Stiff traveled around the Main Galaxy playing at various shows. While touring, DJ Critical revealed the title of their next album, Bronze Viper, a name he randomly thought of himself, would be released in 2010. After many delays, it was released in the middle of 2011. #Introper #Bring it Forward #Broze Viper #Dolphin Attack #Get a Death #Rifle #Douche Nozzle #Running Away #Winner #Pure Vocal #6.28.11 #Why You Should Try #Killer in me Singles Rifle Bronze Viper Pure Vocal Seventh Album Stiff's seventh album is rumored to come out early 2012. Sam Lakes said it will sound like Bring it Forward, a song from Bronze Viper. Possible guest singers include Big Wayne. Relations with other bands Fueds Scitle In the early 2000's there was a fight between rappers Scitle and Everfirst, former House of Pleasure frontman. Everfirst wrote a song mocking Scitle. Scitle heard and wrote a song making fun of Everfirst back. Everfirst retaliated, writing another song making fun of Scitle. Right when Scitle was about to mock him one more time, Stiff decided to get in the middle of it, taking Scitle's side. Soon after that, Stiff was supposed to join Scitle on the Happiness Management Tour, but before the first show, in AndyLand, Fred sent a message to Scitle procclaiming his throat hurt, so Stiff would not be going on the tour. Scitle, was undaunted. Later, in interviews, DJ Critical kept repeatably saying how much he hates Everfirst, saying things like "Oh Everfirst. I f*cking hate him. That motherf*cker always acts all tough and then hes like Oh, Im Everfirst, I'm so motherf*cking tough and then that motherf*cker goes and steals my f*cking Wair". Scitle asked Stiff how they would feel about being on the song mocking Everfirst. The band said ok, and DJ Critical said "Yeah, write me some sh*t, we'll play that sh*t!" Scitle set up a day in the studio to record it, and the next day, Scitle arrived at the studio to a letter from Fred saying Well, my tail hurts so I couldn't make it and DJ Critical isn't sure because he's still cool with Everfirst. Scitle was outraged, calling Critical a hypocrite ( You don't say that kind of stuff about someone then still be cool with them!) but still ok. He set up a recording session for next week, so "Fred could heal his tailache." Scitle set up another session, and Stiff promised to be there no matter what. On the eve of the day they were supposed to record the song, Scitle was at home watching WTV. DJ Critical was being interviewed about the thing with Everfirst and Scitle and how he felt about it. Critical said Well, I think Scitles a better CM, but if Scitle and Everfirst had a fight in real life, Everfirst would screw up his face. Scitle, watching, exploded and contacted Stiff screaming at them that the song was off. The next day Scitle went into the studio and recorded a song called Boys, making fun of Stiff Biscuit. Relations Beenz Beenz helped Stiff Biscuit get a record deal after they heard Stiff's demo tape Zero Waila Bill, Y'all$ Demo. Later, on Beenz' third album Follow the Caboose, Wurst sang as a guest with Richardson Wills, on the song All in the Friends. The next year, Richardson Wills sung with Wurst on the song Everybody like You from Stiff's second album, Insignificant Other. Beenz hve toured with Stiff many times. Category:Bands